FatherSon Bonding Time
by Manthor
Summary: Crack. Shinji and Gendo spend time bonding in a strip club.But not before Yui has a talk with Gendo...


**Father-Son Bonding**

**A/N:Credit to Yun Lao at Comic Book Rumbles for the idea**

Gendo Ikari sighed in catharsis. All his plans had come to fruition. Instrumentality could finally be achieved. The dreams that plagued him would finally end, the loneliness that had filled his heart so long sated by the presence of his beloved..._Yui_.

He stared at the behemoth before him. Evangelion Unit 1 filled the cavern where Lilith had once been kept prisoner. Yet the place was not really a place, despite its physicality, LCL droplets saturating the air, oppressive humidity thick upon his skin.

"Yui...I just wanted to tell you...that I love you. I have always loved you..."

He hesitantly reached out and arm to her, feeling her spirit stretch out to encompass him, filling his mind with the memories of their lives together. The gnawing loneliness that had always spoken within ebbed away. Once more, he was filled with her presence, the touch of her presence upon him. Filling his mind, she and he became as one, filling their memories together. The felling abruptly stopped and became chilly when the memories of Naoko Akagi came to the surface of his mind.

Unit 01 **howled**_**. **_The beastial sound filled the cavernous chambers as Gendo began to feel a cold sweat, the fury abundant within Yui coming to the fore. Despite what others may have thought, Yui had always been smarter than him – she'd masterminded Instrumentality after all and fooled everyone with her innocent facade until too late. And had been far more possessive than he would have given her credit for – the love bites on his neck testimony to that. As well as the tatoo on his scrotum that proudly proclaimed "Property of Yui". Getting those tattoos had been distinctly... _painful_.

"Yui, she meant nothing! I mean...it was just sex. Whatever form you take, I would always love you."

A low-pitched growl caused him to slowly back away as Unit 01 slowly approached him, waves of LCL sloshing against the pier at its movement. The beads of sweat increased as Gendo desperately tried to think up of an excuse.

"Baby no! I never cheated on you. I mean...there was never any emotional intimacy. When I told her that I loved her it was just pillow talk. To set the mood. You know how I am! I mean..."

He was silenced by the sudden explosion of sound as Unit 01 slammed its fists down on either side of the pier, causing him to jump at the sound and fall flat on his ass. The snarls that filled the chamber grew in volume, as a timbre reminicent of both Akagi's were added to the voice of his wife as it filled his mind.

"Neither Akagi meant anything to me! I swear! Yui honey, can't we talk?"

Yui's response was simple. Unit 01 ***ROARED*.**

"No not that honey. Not that. I mean what I did to Shinji I did because I loved you...that came out wrong. I mean I have father issues. My own father"

It was at this point that Gendo found himself hauled into the air, caught in Unit 01's fist. Carefully opening its mouth, it a low-pitched voice that could be no others, Yui's voice came out, saccharine sweet and promising a world of pain.

"_My dearest,sweetest,most beloved husband. We need to discuss our marriage._"Staring into the fell eyes of Unit 01, Gendo suddenly reflected that perhaps his actions of the past few years had not been in the best interests of his family or himself.

**WWW**

The world was restored, except for the members of SEELE taken into the depths of Yui's mind. For them she had something special in store. The world had been rewritten, reality retuned and altered, all of humanity restored to their individual forms, their memories aware at some subconscious level of all that had occurred. It was a cool summer evening in Japan, the sky cloudless and the nights cool. And the world was changed.

Yui smiled sweetly at her husband as he got up to leave. "Honeybun, aren't you forgetting something?" Gendo froze at her tone, the sweetness of it belying the hidden meaning behind it. Ever since the restoration of the world, certain things had changed. Naoko Akagi shared a smile with her lover, Yui, who gave Gendo another smile, her eyes boring into him and reminding him.

"Yui-sama, please forgive your most forgetful husband!" he said sincerely, before grabbing Shinji by the arm and dragging him out of the house. The years of neglect had to be atoned for. On that Yui was most insistent. The details thought were left up to Gendo. Tonight was Saturday and it was male bonding night.

**WWW**

Shinji gazed at the bountiful pair of breasts that gyrated and shook before him, the purple-haired woman making sure to catch his gaze and giving him a wink. She looked uncannily familiar, as if they knew each other from some other life. Giving him a mischievous smirk, she crawled over to him, stretching her athletic body in a feline fashion before dropping into his lap.

"How old are you?" she whispered into his ear, giving it a nibble. Shinji, 16 years old and totally inexperienced in interaction with the opposite sex aside from muttered confessions to a fiery German exchange student and Ice Queen Ayanami mumbled his age. "I'm..uh...16!" he answered nervously while he felt deft hands play over his back.

"Hmm...pretty young to be in a strip club. Haven't you come in here before?" she asked huskily, enjoying the young man's nervousness. He was cute and rather appealing, in a mixed maternal sort of way. He seemed _so_...familiar. Gawky yet with potential adorable. And so...vulnerable. And young._ She liked them young_. Pliant, controllable and not able to harm her.

"Uh...my name is Shinji."

"Hmm...I'm Misato. My shift's nearly over here. Want to catch some supper after this with me?" she whispered into his ear. She had no idea why she did what she did but the compulsion was so strong.

"Uhm...sure" he replied nervously while looking at his father and Uncle Lorenz at the bar. Gendo glanced over and gave him a smile and a thumbs up before returning to drinking himself into oblivion.

**WWW**

"….and thatsh why I've broughtz him to yer...yer... titty bar" Gendo finished before slugging down another tequila shot. Lorenz Keele simply nodded in agreement and refilled his glass. The memories of the world before restoration remained foremost in the minds of these two, unlike most of the world. For they lived within the garden of a watchful goddess who they knew watched them. And they tread lightly. After restoration, Loren Keele had been clueless as to what to do - so he'd decided to open a strip club, making use of his years of experience running a secret society. Generally speaking, the gay bar he ran just next door made far more money. But the strip club was more entertaining.

"Andz...she said it was...bondage! Father-son bondage! So...I've brought him to see tits. Nice tits. Round tits. Brown tits. Yeh know!" Gendo drunkenly laughed out, chuckling and slapping Lorenz on the shoulder. Lorenz kept silent. Some things were better left unsaid. Shinj on the other hand was having a very good time.


End file.
